Deleted Plots
When episodes air certain plots that are unpopular are voted off in the episodes UK version. Here's a deleted Scene list and why there were deleted. Season 1 Physical: Mr. Nervous is fightning a dragon to get inside a castle. In reality, he's just play a dragon Mini-Golf course with Little Miss Scary and Mr. Rude. It was deleted because it was unpopular. Boo-Boos: Mr. Strong goes to help Mr. Bump after he gets hurt again, so he takes his blood pressure, but he takes too much and his arm floats like a balloon and a vulture pokes it, and Mr. Strong gives Mr. Bump a lollipop and never even knew what happened. It was deleted because Britain don't appreciete stuff like this. Farm: Movies: Science: Lake: Books Beach: The song, Beachin' with the Boombox with Mr. Happy, Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Nervous, and Mr. Lazy dancing while Mr. Strong sings (off-screen of course). It was deleted because songs like this are not for younger viewers. Boats: Mall: The song, Dillydale Dancefloor with Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Small, Miss Scary, and Mr. Strong dancing while Mr. Bump sings (off-screen of course). It was deleted because it was an unpopular song. Flying: Hobbies Dance: Inventions: Fair: Camping: Amusement Park: Trains: Paint: Fish: Adventure: Construction: Snow: Canned Goods: Mr. Stubborn, with a broken arm, gets a can of soda, but has trouble opening it. Mr. Grumpy offers to help, though Mr. Stubborn denies his help. The two fight a bit before Mr. Grumpy, after the can's unknowingly shook, finally opens the can, with the soda spraying on him for a good few seconds. As Mr. Grumpy stands soaking wet, Mr. Stubborn leaves, saying, "That can is cheap!" It was deleted bcause it was unpopular. Jobs: Gardens: Collecting: Chores: Restaurants: Music: Full Moon: Night: Food: Bugs: Cooking: Rainy Day: Heatwave: Sleep: Yard Work: Mr. Happy is picking peaches at Mr. Stubborn's and tries to convince him that he has a gopher problem. It was deleted because Gophers were never common to Europe. Parade: Superstore: Games: Hotel: Birthday: Car Wash: Wildlife: The rabbits are eating Miss Sunshine's carrots and she throws a rabbit party. It was deleted because it was unpopular and they should have deleted the plot with the skunks because Skunks were never common to Europe. Dillydale Day: Cars: Sightseeing: The Dark: Circus: Ships: Season 2 The Second plot in each episode which may happen to be an advertisement doesn't appear in the UK. Picnics: Driving: This shows Mr. Rude and his Car Service, but he keeps pressing the eject button to kick people out. He also farts, and then Mr. Grumpy yells Mr. Rude's name. Outer Space: Clean Teeth: Airport: This one shows Mr. Funny with Mr. Quiet, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Fussy, Miss Chatterbox, and Mr. Grumpy, also he loses his shoes when he is running, but when he is seen again he has his shoes on. Shoes: Arts and Crafts: Game Shows: Garages: Eyeglasses: Toys: Reptiles: Hats: Robots: Parties: Up And Down: Dining Out: Gifts: Sun & Moon: Telephone: Seashore: Washing & Drying: Sneezes & Hiccups: Fruit: Radio: Supermarket: Skyscrapers: Cinema: Getting Around: Clocks: Post Office: Pets: Dance Dance Dance: Trees: Library: Pirates: Goo: Trans And Planes: Out To Sea: Next Door: Lunch: Machines: Fairies & Gnomes: Home Improvement Birds: Bath & Bubbles: Sand & Surf: Parks: Surprises: Travel: Bad Weather: Pests: Season 3 Category:The Mr. Men Show